<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>碎音集 by AlbertWeyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914416">碎音集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn'>AlbertWeyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Poetry, Some Essays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一些一闪而过的念头、杂乱无序的短句残章</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 当他离开</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有的是一些计划以后开独立篇的梗，有些就是有关TSV的短诗之类的乱七八糟的东西，由于最近没有时间完整地写一篇文，于是就开了这样一个合集，此外，以后有时间也会准备一些同人曲相关，歌词之类可能也会在里面。这是一篇更倾向于私人化且意识流的文</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>距离上一次落雪，<br/>
他已经记不清了。<br/>
无论是四季还是身边的人，<br/>
都将他抛下，<br/>
很久，很久。</p><p>另一个人的琴还在他的柜子里，<br/>
上一次他们交谈又是什么时候？<br/>
窗外的雪下的正猛烈着。<br/>
却比不上他们之间的生离死别<br/>
他想说，<br/>
他抬起手想做点什么。</p><p>诗人兼具了亵神性与至高的虔诚，<br/>
为那张支离破碎的谱子写了句子。<br/>
这儿有过流泪，<br/>
诗人高喊，<br/>
日月不能不为之动容。<br/>
你看，那四季，<br/>
携着雪，悼念其中一人的离去。</p><p>有人高呼，有人落泪。<br/>
却无人呼喊那人的名字。<br/>
孤独的人抱着孤独的琴，<br/>
所有人都认得他，<br/>
所有人都忘记了他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 死神、死神和死神</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他们再续前缘的原因就在于此</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Albert，你干了件坏事。”Eddy倚着墙和我说。</p><p>“我可什么都没做……这一天，早晚都会来的。”我随手拿起来盘子里的一块巧克力布朗尼放进嘴里，“Brett品味不错，我要是结婚了，一定请他来帮我……” 不等我的话说完，Eddy阴沉着脸转身走开了。</p><p>我无所谓地耸耸肩，偷偷顺走了一整盘子的布朗尼。 今天是Brett结婚的日子，与此同时，死神Eddy Chen即将升职的一天——我的上司早就有这个想法了。</p><p>我一个人溜进树林里逛了一会儿，估摸着时间，找到了一脸落寞的Eddy，“你决定什么时候回去呢？” 他许久许久都没有回答我。</p><p>领带上沾了一点巧克力酱，我干脆把它去了下来，松松缠绕在手上。</p><p>我发现他正盯着我的领带出神，“怎么，你看上这条领带了？”</p><p>“不是。”他抬手搓了搓脸，叹了口气，“我能目送着他和他心爱的人一同走进婚姻的殿堂，这已经是我的极限了，下一次任务……Albert，能不能帮我想个办法，别让我这么痛苦？我不想看着他离开我，哪怕是……哪怕是自私一些，让我成为那个先一步走掉的人也无所谓。” “至少我的上司没让你看着他死掉……”</p><p>“Albert Weyn！”</p><p>“Eddy，论资历，我和你差不多，Wille怎么会在意我的意见呢？”</p><p>Eddy猛地站起来，“一个在婚礼上混吃混喝还偷走布朗尼的蠢蛋能被Wille忍受这么久？”他冷笑起来，“我可不太信。毕竟，论资历，你和我也差不多。”</p><p>我无言地张了张嘴，只好应下了他的要求。</p><p>“但是最迟今晚，你一定得回去了。”</p><p>他的表情一瞬间又难过起来，“我知道，放心吧。”</p><p>Wille听完我的话，从抽屉里掏出他的黑色笔记本，在上面写写画画了好久。“行了，让那家伙放心吧。” 我总觉得Wille的笑容不怀好意。</p><p>但是首先，我得重新回到人类的身份——参加人类好友Eddy Chen的“葬礼”。</p><p>Brett没有哭，这实在令我很惊讶，只是葬礼结束时，他依然站在那里，他的妻子陪伴在他身边，而他一动不动，沉默地望着那墓碑。有一瞬间，我几乎要怀疑Brett其实知道一切。 但那绝不可能。</p><p>一个星期之后，按照Wille的新安排，Eddy又要投入工作了。</p><p>“包你满意。”我把Eddy送出了门。门的那一头是人类的世界。</p><p>音乐学院迎来了一批新生，Brett就是其中之一，他跟在队伍的最末端，张望着墙上挂着的那些知名作曲家、演奏家的照片，最后视线胶着在那副写着“Eddy Chen”的画像上。</p><p>我愕然，没想到Wille居然是这么安排的——那上面挂着的人都是已经去世了的。</p><p>“快走啦，Brett！”一个高个子男孩跑过来，一把拉住Brett，“别看太久，他们说这些画都是有灵魂的，你小心他们晚上来找你。”</p><p>Brett笑了笑，什么也没说。 但是这天晚上，他确实做了个奇怪的梦，在那条长长的走廊里，他走过那些画像，听到了小提琴的声音。</p><p>是《骷髅之舞》。</p><p>Brett循着声音在走廊里快步走着，他不明白自己为何如此迫切想要寻到声音的源头，只是尊崇着心里的冲动，最后他奔跑起来，他急促的呼吸声和脚步声、心跳声，一切都只让那乐音更加清晰，他几乎要以为那声音来自自己大脑里的幻觉。</p><p>仿佛幽灵寄居在他体内，操纵着他向前。</p><p>第二天，一个经过校史馆的老师发现墙上的画少了一副。</p><p>“天哪！有人把Eddy Chen的画像偷走了！” 我忍不住给Wille发了信息，“你果然让Eddy先一步死掉了，干得漂亮。</p><p>Wille，我确信Eddy Chen回去会揍你的。” 但是我才不会告诉他们我有多满意他们再续前缘。 由于这件事让我太过快乐，我在人间逗留了好几天才回去。</p><p>回去之后既没见到被暴揍的Wille，也没见到来闹事的Eddy，这多少有点反常。“Albert，我的上司、我们的上司来了。”Wille的表情很奇怪。</p><p>“发生了什么？”我疑惑地望着他，接着看到Eddy从房间里出来，神色复杂，他看着我，却一个字都没透露。 “等会开会你就知道了。”Wille挥了挥手，坐回了沙发里。</p><p>每六百年上面的主管就会下来考察一次，这些年我还没有见过主管，Wille和Eddy他们也没有。</p><p>Wille在开会时一脸菜色站在主管身边，那人兜帽把脸遮得严严实实，我什么也看不见。Eddy没在这里，不知为何，他缺席了。</p><p>“容我介绍我们的主管，Brett Yang。”</p><p>“这他妈……”我直接站起来了，那人也抬手拉下了帽子。</p><p>我看着那张脸，一时间觉得这世界就是个笑话，作为一个死神，我要感叹一下命运无常，以及，Wille真是太幸运了，一下手就挑中了主管大人。</p><p>突然地，我明白了为何从第一次任务开始之后，每一次无论发生什么，Eddy都会与Brett重逢的原因。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>